


dance with me just for the hell of it

by aceofdiamonds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Do I need a reason?"</p><p>Louis laughs. The ice cream has perked him up. "Hold my cone, Li." And he takes the hand Harry is offering.</p><p>or, it's sunny, harry is annoying and louis hates how much he loves his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance with me just for the hell of it

**Author's Note:**

> i'm living vicariously through louis, or harry. either is fine. um, this is au in that i mention school but i guess it could be not-au too. title is from chelsea dagger by the fratellis and where the inspiration came from i think. that, and the scene in the sound of music where liesl and friedrich dance in the garden. idk.

It's warm, delightfully so. 

The winter had seemed never ending with snow in the middle of March and gale force winds threatening to topple Louis over right up until the end of April. And then May began and Mother Nature seemed to take pity on them and granted them some sun, and Manchester grabbed it with both hands.

The park's full of girls in tiny shorts and shirtless boys chucking a Frisbee around. There are children laughing and screaming over at the swings, mothers chatting on the benches beside them; dogs barking excitedly, chasing balls and brothers across the grass; an ice-cream has appeared over at the gates and a line forms instantly, everyone suddenly desperate and unable to cope with the heat. 

It would be a perfect day, Louis thinks, if it wasn't for Harry. And that, that is something that is not said often. Today, though, Louis is tired and he wants peace and he wants quiet and Harry is being neither of those.

"I'm bored," he whines for what feels like the fifteenth time but is probably only the tenth. Louis doesn't respond. His eyes stay shut behind his sunglasses, his toes stretched out and his arms behind his head.

"Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou." 

"Liam," Louis says, his voice climbing into a whine of his own. "Do something."

He hears Liam sigh from beside him. "Why don't you go for a walk, Harry?"

Harry snorts, indignant. Louis smirks, eyes still closed. Harry will have his arms folded across his chest, his pout in full force and attempting a glare at Liam which will do as much damage as a kitten would. "I'm not a child, Liam." 

"Well lie down and shut up then," Zayn murmurs before Louis gets a chance to.

"It's sunny! Let's do something more exciting than lie around and sleep."

Louis's had a stressful week at school what with sending away his choice for university and some attempts at studying and there had been that date last Saturday night that turned out more work than fun. He feels he deserves to spend this Saturday however he wants.

But Harry doesn't give up easily. Of course he doesn’t. Louis’s known him for thirteen years; he knows how persistent and downright persuasive Harry is.

"Anyone up for a kick around?"

"I'll kick _you_ around," Louis mutters and feels pleased with himself for all of ten seconds until Harry sits on him. "Get off me."

"Not until you agree to a game of footie." Louis reluctantly opens one eye to see Harry grinning down at him.

He pokes a finger in his dimple. "I'm busy." 

Niall cackles from beside Zayn. "Give up, Harry."

"You're all awful awful friends," Harry announces, squeezing Louis's waist between his thighs. "I'm going to make new friends who aren't mean and boring." 

"No one else will put up with your weird ways," Louis points out. "You're stuck with us just as much as we're stuck with you."

He loses his sunglasses with that line. Admittedly, Harry suits them better. Possibly because they were Harry's to begin with.

"Hey, Harry," Liam says, sitting up and putting his book to the side to stick his hand in his pocket. Harry turns to face Liam, his head tilted expectantly. Cat springs to mind. "Why don't you go get us all some ice cream?"

Louis watches Harry think it over; acting as the group slave versus eternal boredom. He frowns, weighing up both sides, before shrugging and lifting himself off Louis. Louis bends his knees up so his feet are flat on the ground and raises himself onto his elbows to watch Niall cheer and nudge Zayn until he smiles too, producing a fiver from his jeans pocket.

"Here's mine and Ni's share."

Louis rolls his eyes as Niall smacks a kiss on Zayn's cheek. No one ever buys his ice cream for him.

 But Harry, sweet Harry, winks at Louis; all threatens to end the friendship forgotten. "I've got you covered, Lou."

"Love you, Haz."

He grins when Harry takes Liam's money. "Fancy paying for mine and Louis's, Li? Delivery charges and that."

And no one can say no to a face like that.

"He'll never make it back with five cones," Zayn points out once Harry's sauntered away across the grass, whistling and jangling the change in his hand. "It's a disaster waiting to happen."

"Have faith, Zayn." 

"Yeah, remember that time he got the lead for Grease and he didn't even audition."

"How is that related, Niall?" 

"Dunno."

"Yeah, well, shut up."

"I see you're not still bitter, Lou."

"I'm not -- he didn't _audition_." Louis had ended up playing Kenickie. A good part, but still. Harry didn't audition.

Harry appears back fifteen minutes later. He would’ve been quicker, Louis knows, if he hadn’t stopped to chat up every single girl in his path. Louis squints, his hand up to keep the sun away, and sees a girl run her finger down Harry’s arm. Niall leaps to his feet as the cones sway and wobble when Harry tries to retaliate. But the ice cream is safe, Harry and the girl are laughing, and then Harry is off again.

Somehow, Louis doesn’t even try to get his head around it; Harry has managed to carry four cones in one hand while he eats his own in the other. No one is impressed; Niall rescues his and Zayn’s before Harry’s tries to show off and juggle with them -- sadly it wouldn’t be the first time he’s tried -- and Liam rushes his thanks as he takes his own.

“Thanks, Harry,” Louis gushes, over-the-top. “You’re too kind to me. Thank you so much.”

“Stop that,” Harry smirks, shoving the cone in Louis’s hand. “It’s a long walk, you know.”

“Yeah, it might not be so long if you didn’t stop to hit on everyone in the park,” Liam says, slurping his ice cream and getting it on his nose.

“I was being sociable.”

Zayn snorts.

Harry dismisses it with a wave of his hand that skims the top of Louis’s head. “Hey, Lou.”

“What?” Louis mumbles through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Dance with me."

 "Why?"

 "Do I need a reason?" Harry crams the rest of his cone in his mouth. 

 Louis laughs. The ice cream has perked him up. "Hold my cone, Li." And he takes the hand Harry is offering.

 They fit together nicely, Louis's head reaching just above Harry's chin and his hand resting on his shoulder. Harry takes the height advantage as his right to lead and, with one hand round Louis's waist and the other clasping Louis's, he leads a clumsy waltz, humming something slow.

 They dance around in a circle. Harry lifts his arm for Louis to twirl under and then yanks him back against his chest in a way that makes Louis give a shout of laughter, grinning up at Harry. Harry beams back, his eyes sparkling, and Louis really loves his best friend.

 "Beautiful, lads!"

"Why thank you, Mr Horan," Louis calls over his shoulder, stepping on Harry's foot with the distraction. "I couldn't do it without my wonderful partner."

"The pleasure is all mine," Harry replies, spinning Louis again. He’s started singing now, something breathy and slow and when Louis stops focusing on his feet he listens to the lyrics.

“Stop singing slowed down songs about grinding in my ear.”

He leans down so his mouth is at Louis’s cheek; the boy doesn’t know how to whisper. “Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming yeah yeah yeah.”

"You're making me feel dirty."

"Wanna do dirty things to you, babe." Harry smirks lazily. “Wanna take you home and make you feel good.”

“Such a fairy tale romance,” Louis sighs. “I feel like Cinderella.” 

"Does that make me your Prince Charming?" Harry waggles his eyebrows. Louis pushes his hand against Harry's mouth, raising his own eyebrows when he feels Harry lick his palm like that will get him to move it. "I'llmmphyourdrwamscometroo."

And then Harry tears Louis's hand from his mouth, dips Louis in his arms, and kisses him, his lips soft and his tongue pressing into his mouth. Louis takes the impromptu finale in his stride and parts his lips to kiss back, grinning against Harry's mouth when he hears the wolf-whistles around them. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed and it won’t be the last. It’s a good kiss for a nice day, Louis thinks as Harry’s tongue brushes alongside his. At any rate, it's a better kiss than the one he endured last Saturday on that disastrous date.

He pulls away, gives Harry another quick peck, and then pushes against his chest until Harry sets him back on his feet.

“Whatta show, boys!” Niall cat-calls. “Award-winning.”

“Very romantic,” Liam adds.

Harry gives a low bow.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Always have to go the extra mile, don’t you, Styles." 

Harry winks. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"A lady never discloses such information.” Louis snatches his sunglasses off Harry’s head and pushes them onto his own face. “Now, Liam, give me my ice cream back."

 


End file.
